The Outside
by AnonyGirl
Summary: "You don't have to worry about death here." But that's how I realized death was something I wanted to worry about. Death was something Circe was never going to experience along with a relationship with any boy. The thought of boys sweetened the deal. "That's right, Mom. I don't need boys or death," I said. This was going to be good. Really Good. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Decision

The pirates were mean. I'm not talking about "that girl just ditched me for her boyfriend" mean or "insult the world, but never yourself" mean. I'm talking about "kill all the ladies here because they were under Circe's spell" mean. I remember it like it was only a year, two hours, and six seconds ago. Not that anyone's counting.

So one day this pretty blond chick who breaks her stereotype and her boyfriend, Sea Eyes comes to my Mom's little, old resort. Sea Eyes was kind of cute, but I could see that he and Blondie had a thing going on, so I didn't immediately introduce myself to them. The only thing that really struck me was that Circe didn't blow up the boy, Sea Eyes, to smithereens yet. She must have been toying with him. That's when the massaging stopped.

"Get your hands moving, and stop checking him out," I barked at the masseuse. My massage was at upmost importance. Not this dude. Circe would unfortunately attempt to deal with him later. I played back the event in my head.

* * *

Circe was stroking one of the Guinea Pigs. It was the dirty one with yellow teeth and a nasty attitude. And it was a boy.

"See, you don't need boys to rule you, Emily," Circe explained to me. The Guinea Pig snapped at her hands and she dropped it in to it's cage from a high distance. It squeaked in pain. The silence the squeak broke was enough for me to ask that one question.

"What if we're missing out on something?"

Circe's head snapped over to mine. "My daughter, Emily, what makes you even attempt to utter such a useless sentence? Men are all the same. They steal. They cheat. All they want is money and woman to be all over them. They are vain. Do we need such evils corrupting our lives?"

The answer was automatic. "No, mother. We do not need the evils." My two sentences felt danging to me. I was sure of it. The last boy that came seemed to be pretty nice and not evil. In fact, even Blackbeard was nice, and he is a son of Ares. He was just looking for a place to park his vessel when he slept for the night.

Circe continued on, "Besides, even if they happened to be nice, they would take you away from this beautiful resort. Who would want to leave? You can relax, hang out with friends, or simply have fun. What can you do off the island?" Her face turned cold. "Nothing. All the mortals worry about money and death. They don't worry about fun. They want to be the richest before they die. We don't die here. We don't have money issues here." Circe snapped her fingers and a bright ball of light flashed from her fingers on to the table we were sitting at. A platter of chocolate chip cookies appeared.

That's when I realized I knew what was missing from those sentences. I wanted the evils. Death was something I wanted to worry about. Death was something Circe was never going to experience. Death was a journey I wanted to take down in history. Death could never be explained for obvious reasons, so I would try it first hand. Circe was also never going to experience another relationship with any sort of boy. The very thought of boys sweetened the deal.

"That's right, Mom. I don't need boys or death," I said. A plan had already started forming in my head. I believe Hermes said he owed a favor. I knew exactly what was going to happen. This was going to be good. Really good.

_**AN/: Just started writing a fanfic again, after all of the other ones I wrote ended up to be something of a mixture between a mary-sue and the sounds of puppies being tortured. Yup. It was that bad. XD I think I'm going to make it a personal goal to finish this story. Count on it being updated. I do have a buttload of school work though. So don't count on the chapters being plentiful. Next chapter will be good. (I think.. xD) Please review and stuff. That makes me want to write more. -HINTHINT-**_

_****Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**I also corrected some grammar mistakes and potential confusing sentences.**_

_** -AnonyGirl**_


	2. Day 2

Day 2:

My fingers gripped the pink pen tightly. My Journal was nothing special if you excluded all of the scribbles of spells, enchantments and curses set on it, and Latin and Greek language it contained. I wrote down what happened today, the second day:

* * *

_**I recognized the horrors of being boyless and forever alive. Although I was brought up to hate man, I am capable of my own decisions. I shudder to think I'm one of those Mommy's Little Girls you always see in movies. Those "Mommy's Little Girls" always do as their "dear" mother tells them to do and end up not having a life. I respect the fact that a mother does what she thinks is best for their child, but what one thinks and what the facts really are can be totally different. No other mother other than Circe has told any child to stay away from boys. At least I don't know any mothers who have done that. I could be wrong. Anyways, death is something I need to experience. Perhaps I have been cursed with Pandora's curiosity, or I am simply ignorant. Ignorance or curious, it does not matter to me. I will escape. My first plan to get out of this cursed island has been thought of and activated. First I talked to Hermes.**_

A shining gold drachma sat in the palm of my open hand. It was just after midnight. I knew for sure that my mother was sleeping next to the dirty Guinea Pigs, the servants were off duty, and the attendees of the resort's horrid beauty were frolicking in the pool around the mini bar serving various varieties of alcohol. I stuck with the Virgin drinks, even though Circe attempted to convince me to try some sort of golden liquid. She said it was "good for me" and "only special girls like me" can drink it and "live." I remembered all of the mortal textbooks I saw about alcohol. All of them said something among the lines of no underage drinking.

_Oh mother, such an ugly role model you are. _The thought of drinking made my hand clench the drachma tighter.

_She does not rule me. I am my __own __person. _My thoughts of encouragement convinced me to do the deed. My hand automatically dropped the golden coin in to the bowl of water in front of me. When the drachma hit the water, it made a dull splash. The crystal chandelier hung darkly over my head. Where was the message? Where is Hermes?

The realization hit me like a cannonball. _You forgot the rainbow, you idiot. _

I turned on the chandelier and the crystals threw light intensities of all shapes and sizes all around the room. A piece of light hit the edge of my bowl. I nudged the bowl over to the light, and a small rainbow was formed. The drachma in the water sunk in to a hidden cave and that was when the horrible thing happened.

I totally blanked out.

I had never made an Iris message. My mom said it had to do with something about the outside world being tricky and being able to corrupt innocent minds such as mine. I had only heard what my mother had said for an Iris message when I pressed my ear against her door without you knowing. I knew a rainbow was required and a drachma, but what the Hades did my mom say to get the message to happen again? I remembered that it was for Iris, and then she said the person's name she wanted to speak to, but what was the exact wording? Greek goddesses were picky about this sort of stuff. I knew from experience. That very experience ran through my head, and I gave an involuntary shudder. Do yourself a favor and don't ask. I stood over the bowl on the decent sized, wooden table.

I tried, "Yo Iris, can you make this message go to my dawg, Hermes?" That didn't work.

I attempted, "Hey. Message. Me. Hermes. Now. Comprehend?" That didn't work.

I even tried it in a corny British accent, "Darling, Iris, I just came back from the loo, and I desperately need to speak to Hermes."

So I did the logical thing. Obviously Iris was a greedy bitch, and wanted some more mu-lah. I summoned a bag of drachmae and poured it in to the small bowl. It was like all my money fell in to a never ending hole of rainbow water.

"Show me, Hermes," I boomed. The rainbow shuddered for a heartbeat, and Hermes's face popped up. He was looking away, and he seemed to be at a mortal park of some sort.

"Hey," I said to the God of Travelers and Thievery. He looked up and pocketed something. It looked to be the shape and size of an iPhone. His face broke out in to a smile. My heart fluttered. Something about gods just did that to you. Geez. Don't judge.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, Emily. I suppose you want your favor now?" Hermes questioned. His eyes were sparkling, his muscles looked really nice with that tight shirt, and-

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Crap. I did it again. I nodded over enthusiastically. "Yup, yup, yup. I'm at the same place. Always. Yay." I said it sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

Hermes got the message. "Finally breaking away, eh? Well what can I do for ya? I've broke lots of my kiddos out of jail, occasionally steal a pudding cup from Zeus's open palm, and once I even tricked Aphrodite in to thinking I was Ares. The last accomplishment is my favorite." His face gave that cocky, "I'm kind of an ass" smile.

I pulled the multivitamins out of my pocket and thrust them in front of me so that he could see them clearly.

"So glad you bought my multivitamins," Hermes said. "They really are good for you, and they are a good deal if I do say so myself. Look at that sexy man on the cover of it too. Don't you just wanna make out with him?"

"Hermes, these are your multivitamins. You're on the cover."

"That doesn't change anything about my review about it."

I gave a sigh. _Maybe Circe was on to something about boys... No._ I erased that thought from my head. My mother was wrong. I was right. There's a bit of fifteen year old angst for you.

"Anyways," I gave another sigh. Hermes's comment still slightly irked me. "I changed these vitamins a bit. I want you to give them to the next boy who shall come to this island, and _don't tell my __mom_."

Hermes smiled. "Sure, sure! Just make a nice sacrifice for me, and I'll pick up the vitamins. Just put them on this table you seem to have the rainbow on. George and Martha are good at finding random deliveries like this." A struggle seemed to go on in Hermes's iPhone pocket. He gave the pocket a hard slap, and immediately it stopped. His eyes went to the pocket. "No fighting during a business transaction. I thought we were clear?" He made eye contact with me again. "Circe probably won't even notice you are plotting something horrible against her. Probably."

* * *

_"Don't tell her!"_

After that memory flashed before my eyes yet again, I continued writing.

_**I'd like to say the business went way better than planned. I'm talking "Hermes proposed to me and I am now immortal with a never ending cash flow from Hermes's bank" good, but it didn't happen like that. The typical God of Trickery just played with me. I did find the multivitamins gone when I left the room, so I believe it is safe to assume that he picked them up. I'm one step closer to getting out of here. **_

I closed the Journal. I couldn't wait until the boy arrived.

_**AN: Sup. Yup. That's right. An entire chapter in thirty minutes. I'm too lazy to edit this one, so I'll just post it and see what people think. REMEMBER, I can't see what people think if you don't REVIEW. So please. Do me a favor and REVIEW. Thank you. ^^ Shout out to Cassiopeia3. I attempted to fix the issues you saw on establishing a character in this chapter. I believe what is say is true, and I think Emily is better because of your review. Thank you for being my first reviewer, story subscribe, and alerter. XD I really appreciate it. What do you like about this story? What do you hate about this story? Do you just feel like ranting shit? Well then, please type that down in the review for this story. Thank you. ^^**_

_****Changed some grammar errors and potential confusing sentences. ^^**_

_** -AnonyGirl**_


End file.
